


Taste In Music

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan tries really hard to compliment his crush. Adam just doesn’t seem to get it.Oneshot/drabble





	Taste In Music

See here’s the thing. And Ronan was being serious too. He was trying to compliment his crush. In a casual way so it wouldn’t be too obvious, because you better believe he was nervous about admitting it, but yeah.

It didn’t go like he would’ve hoped. 

“Hey,” He smirked at Adam. “My taste in music is your face.”

Adam stared at him. And he honest to god looked horrified. 

“...Ronan what the fuck. You have terrible taste in music. That’s not a compliment.”

At least he sort of knew he was trying to compliment him? 


End file.
